Awakenings
by rachgreengeller
Summary: The President of the United States has attempted to commit suircide. While he is "dead" , he encounters people that have passed through his life . He tries to learn from his mistakes as he becomes a better man . Now the question is, will he return and when he gets back , will she be there after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Last night was quite a night gladiators. We finally got our kiss …Olitz is alive and well… in celebration of the event….I am writing yet another account of the "suicide " attempt. But I think that a few thoughts went through his mind , and he possibly had a few visions from the great beyond…

Once again these characters are not mine, they are the property of ABC and Shondaland, but I am sure that quite a few of us would like to own a certain POTUS

It was the middle of the night and Mellie was having trouble sleeping. She thought she had left her tranquilizers in her husband's bathroom. She knew that he had been having trouble as well, they both had since Jerry died. Wrapped in the ratty bathrobe that she now spent most of her time in she wandered down the hall and turned on the light. What she saw when she flipped the switch, was something that she was completely unprepared for. Her husband, the President was laying on the floor lifeless. Face down, he was spread on the blue tiled floor. Beside him was an empty Baccarat glass and a pill bottle. With her chipped nail polish, she picked up the bottle and found out that the pills were left over pain killers from the assassination attempt from two years ago. Apparently, he had ingested them and probably washed it down with his beloved scotch. Dropping the pills, her hand went to her mouth as she realized Fitz had tried to kill himself.

Losing their son was bad enough, but then having to hold his lifeless body on national television added to the strife that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant had in his life. He was the most powerful man in the world , held the office of the President, yet here he was powerless in so many things. He was not able to save his son and he was not able to be the perfect husband. But the one thing that cut him to the quick is how the one person who brought any kind of happiness to him had vanished. No goodbye at all. She was gone and he had spent months trying to find her.

Mellie held his massive body in her hands and cradled it as she sobbed. She took a moment to brush a rogue hair out of her face. She looked down at his face. He had such a look of peace on it. He just had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. His hair had a mussed look and there was stubble on his face. She had to admit , he was quite a handsome man. She just wished that things were different between them. She knew he was only staying with her out of some kind of obligation. His heart was somewhere else.

She picked up an emergency phone that was part of the landline in the bathroom. "Get me Cyrus, it's an emergency!" she turned back to the man she held. She hoped it wasn't too late , but she also cursed the one person who would help her through this mess.

"Damn you Olivia Pope," she whispered into her husband's dark hair.

Cyrus ran into the bathroom, still wearing his own bathrobe. He had left Ella downstairs with Teddy's nanny and then immediately went to where Mellie was calling from. He immediately went into crisis mode when he was confronted with this problem.

"Call a doctor, but be discreet. We can't afford for this to be leaked out . Hospital Is out of the question." He moved his fingers across his mouth as he was trying to formulate a plan. "We need to do something now. "Get ahold of Red and the VP elect. Cyrus started barking out orders ." We have to fix this before the press finds out! Get a doctor here. I just hope we aren't too late." Cyrus felt a tear forming in his eyes. He had not gotten over the death of his beloved James and now this. He also spent a while now helping his friend with his own grief. He took the handkerchief out of his suit pocket and blew his nose as he looked down at the man in his wife's arms.

"Tom," he bellowed. At a moment's notice, a tall sandy haired Secret Service agent came to his aide. He stood looking down at the First Lady cradling her husband.

"What happened ?" Tom asked puzzled

Mellie couldn't handle anymore. "My fool of a husband has just tried to kill himself. And it looks like he might have actually succeeded."

Tom put his hand to his ear and talked to his earpiece. He knew it was up to him now. He had made an oath to protect this man and now he had to do his job.

"Eagle down, repeat Eagle down.911" he stated. Within a few minutes, ambulances were speeding in the gate at the White House. They were coming in to save the President while an unaware nation slept. Only the residents and a few people were aware of the drama that was going on at 1600 Penn.

The air seemed a little more thick then he was used to It Kind of reminded him of the smog of his precious native LA. But there was something else, he looked down to see what he was wearing. It was his typical sleep clothes, a NAVY t shirt and pajama pants. His normally styled hair was a mess of curls and stubble covered his chiseled face. He looked around to see where he was, because it was obviously not the White House. No, it kind of had a ethereal feel to it. He also looked at his hands, calloused, large, and the gold band which was part of his sentence. He wanted to know where he was. He wanted to have Olivia with him, because any time he wasn't with her, it was hell. Maybe that 's where he was certainly where he felt he deserved to be.

Fitzgerald?" he heard a sweet voice say. He turned around to see a rather petite blonde woman who wore a floral printed sundress. It was a face from his past. He was still a little boy when he lost his mother. She was still the beautiful woman he remembered. She had always been so loving to him while his father tore him apart. He couldn't believe his eyes and immediately ran for her. Throwing himself into her arms, he started to cry. He was the little boy that she left so long ago and he wished every day she could talk to formed in his grey eyes and he wasn't the man , but the forgotten child.

"Oh Mommy." Fitz sobbed. "I have really made a mess. Why did you leave us and left me alone with that monster? He has made me feel bad about myself and he has tried to manipulate me into what he could never be. He made me marry a woman I didn't love and then he turned around and raped her. He is a monster." She took her manicured nails and ran them through his thick hair,"Now Fitzy, you should be proud of who you have become . My son, President of the United Sates imagine that! . " she crowed with pride.

It's all a ruse." He sputtered. "I thought I wanted that. I thought because Big Gerry wanted it for me. It's what I wanted. But Mom, all I wanted to do was help people and make a difference. I never wanted to play these power games. I wanted to be a good citizen, a good husband, and father. I have failed miserably at all of these there is nothing left for me."

"Fitzy, how can you say that? You have a beautiful and intelligent wife who has stood by you all these years . You have three beautiful children. You are a man who is well respected and important. Not many men can say that." Margaret Grant tried to make her son feel a little better. She hoped she could see why she was sent to him.

"I don't love her Mom. I never have and I have my doubts about whether any of my children are mine. Our marriage was a political union between two people . It was all part of Gerry's master plan of getting me to the White House and Melly was part of it. "

This admission bothered Margaret and she had to know before her time with him was over. "Were you ever happy son?" she asked curiously.

A smile came to his face as he remembered her. He remembered her face, her eyes, the way she laughed. The way she made him feel like a man. "Yes Mom, there is a woman. Her name is Olivia and she is a little younger , but she is brilliant, focused, and beautiful. She helped me be the kind of man that you would be proud of. You'd like her, she has a good heart and she loved me so much and I have treated her like dirt. Now she is gone . I have tried to find her, but to no avail. She has disappeared .First , I lose Jerry, then I lose her.

"But instead left them all. I abandoned Mellie, Teddy, Karen, Cyrus" Fitz admitted. "Now I am dead.I

Margaret smiled a secret smile. "Son you're not dead. You are technically dead right now, but you aren't finished , not by a long shot." She took him over to a mirror and he could see his own body as the paramedics worked on him. They pumped his stomach allowing the pills he ingested to be vomited all over the floor. Holding a stethoscope to his ear, the doctor held his limp wrist trying desperately for a pulse. An oxygen mask covered his face. Mellie knelt by the lifeless body laying her head on his chest. Cyrus bent over and held her hand.

"If I am not finished, then why am I going back. I mean now I will have a full military funeral, with the horses and the twenty gun salute. My body will lie in state in the Capitol . I will have the same kind of funeral as JFK , you know he was a hero of mine. They have always compared me to him." He smiled at the irony of that comment.

"You are destined for greatness and happiness. When you go back , Fitzgerald. Be the best President you can be . Throw yourself into your work of running the country. Be the better man. So when this Olivia comes back, she will see that you have changed and are ready to be the man she loves. She will come back . I can guarantee that. You two are two souls that deserve to be one. " His mother bent up to kiss him on the cheek and then walked away.

"I think he is coming back." The doctor said. "Mr President?"

But the voices were still distant. There was obviously more to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr President!" the doctor kept yelling. "I'm still not getting a pulse. " he continued to thump on his chest. Electrodes were placed to monitor Fitz heart condition. It was a valiant effort as the doctor kept trying to revive him but to no avail.

"How long has he been this way?" Andrew said as he bent over his friend. He had been called in as a courtesy in his capacity as the new Vice President, but it was obvious that he had another job as well.

"I don't know, I found him this way." Mellie sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I need you right now." She sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"I am here for you , darling." Andrew said as he held Mellie "You know you can always count on me." He draped his arm around her shoulder. The two kept watch as the doctor worked frantically.

Realizing that his mother was gone. Fitz stood by and tried to adjust to his surroundings. It wasn't clear to him where he was yet. There was a mist that seemed to be hanging in the air and then he thought maybe this was heaven. He had been gone long enough. Maybe he was crossed his mind until he spotted someone. He couldn't help but run when he saw who it was. It was as if he had come to visit him when he was at school.

"Jerry!" he screamed as he ran toward his namesake

"Dad!" the young man said as he ran as well.

The two men embraced. Fitz just couldn't get over how well his son had looked. He was strong and well. Nothing like he was two months was quite the young charmer in a white polo shirt and white pants. He had that Grant look and his father thought it was a shame that he would never get to use it for whatever he wanted to pursue. He felt bad that he didn't get to spend the amount of time with him that he wanted to.

"You don't belong here." Jerry said as he broke the embrace.

"Things change," Fitz lowered his head and admitted.

"No Dad, you 're not done yet. You still have another four years as President. I mean isn't that the price of a free and fair election. I was part of the deal." Jerry admitted."Don't look at me like that , I mean it really isn't that bad here. It's kind of peaceful and I don't have to hear all the yelling all the time."

"Yelling?" Fitz was unclear of what his son meant.

"Yeah, I know that you and Mom aren't happy . That is why you were always yelling at each other. " Jerry seemed to have a new perspective on his parents relationship. "People don't yell here."

"You know since you have gone, your mother has been very upset. She isn't herself at all. She runs around the White House in a bathrobe , doesn't bathe, " Fitz was trying to explain.

"Dad I know it's hit you hard too. I mean, this isn't you, you are strong, you were a Navy seal , a war hero , you are a Grant." Jerry knew in his heart that things must be pretty bad if he had tried to kill himself.

"I'm still a man. I hurt like anyone else. Just because I am supposedly the leader of the free world, doesn't mean I am not like any other man. That's what the problem has been all along. I have wanted to be just be normal . A man falls in love with a woman and he wants to be with her, he divorces the woman he no longer loves. I have just wanted to be happy and live with Olivia , our children, and a house far away from the public and Washington. " Fitz actually felt good getting all of that off of his chest.

"I only wanted you and your sister to be normal kids. To go to school , to go to dances with out the secret service, take you to ball games, things that my father never had the time for . My dad never had the time for me. He had time for politics and the whores he brought home. And now it was looking like Teddy was going to have the same kind of life. I just wanted it different for him. The boarding school was your mother's idea, she wanted the same kind of life for you guys that we had."

Jerry put his arm around his father. "Dad, you tried. You didn't do anything wrong. I had a good life, I didn't have to starve and got whatever I want. Do you think that you didn't love me? I could tell you did. You just wanted me to have the best life possible. By being President, you are trying to let everyone have the kind of life we had. Not every kid is as fortunate as me. I have met a lot of guys here that didn't want to be here, but they are because they were shot or stabbed. By taking a stand on gun control, you can help them out. You can do that because you have that power."

"I have been thinking about that issue actually." Fitz put his hand through his hair. He was starting to understand his purpose a little more.

"Dad, do you really love her, I mean , Olivia?" Jerry knew in his heart the answer to that . He remembered being introduced to her when his dad was running for President . She took the time to spend with him and Karen when they would be dragged out of school for the purpose of publicity. She would eat junk food, watch movies, and remember their birthdays when their parents were too busy. He actually was a shy boy but Olivia brought him out of his shell. He said to her once that he wanted to marry her because she was so pretty.

"Yes Jerry, I do." Fitz grey eyes sparkled as he thought of her.

"Then stop playing games with her. Sit down and talk to Mom and tell her this isn't working anymore. I mean from what you are telling me, I don't think she cares about being First Lady anymore. She certainly doesn't act like it." Jerry was being truthful

"It wouldn't have bothered you if we divorced?" Fitz was surprised by how honest and real his son was being.

"The most important thing in the end is that we are happy." Jerry had a satisfied look on his face. "I guess one of the things you learn here is wisdom."

He walked over and put his arm around the older man. "Dad, if divorcing Mom will and marrying Olivia will make you happy , then do it. If you want to go to Vermont , go then, If you really don't think you can make a difference , then quit. But do what you want. Not what Mom wants or Uncle Cyrus or even Olivia for that matter. Do what you want. "

He started to walk away , "I'm gonna go now Dad. Tell Mom and Karen I love them. Hug Teddy for me. But most of all, be true to yourself." He walked away and then disappeared into the fog.

Abby knew what she had to do. She had made a promise but only in an emergency. She excused herself from the scene and pulled out her phone. He was dying. She knew she had escaped and was trying to forget him, but this was different.

The woman was sitting on her chair with a view of the crystal blue water. Her eyes were shaded with sunglasses as she took a sip of wine. The sky was azure and there wasn't a person for miles around. It was pure paradise. No phones, no clients, no White House

Suddenly her phone buzzed again. He had went to take a nap so she was truly alone. Noting the call , she picked up. Her hand went to her face and the sunglasses flew off. She hopped off the chair and grabbed her beach bag. She knew where she had to be. Her place was with the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia couldn't believe what she had been told as the jet headed back toward Washington. There had been a fight with Jake and she told him where she needed to be. She just shook her head and blamed herself for more of his problems. Abby was in tears as she told her about Fitz. Then she bawled her out for abandoning her and the man she said she "supposedly " loved.

"We are landing , maam" the pilot said as he announced from the cockpit. Olivia took another swig of her wine and then had the flight attendant take away her tray. She took out her compact and gave herself a once over. Pretty good considering the rough few weeks. Maybe the vacation is just what she needed and it was time to get back to reality. She couldn't stay away forever. But now she had to be there because he needed her. She almost lost him before , she couldn't bear to lose him again. Taking the picture she had in her wallet, a tear began to form. No , she couldn't go through this again.

Fitz continued to move through the place. He had wondered what he was supposed to learn from this experience. It had been nice to see his mother and Jerry again. If he was indeed in heaven, then he wouldn't be seeing Big Jerry or Verna. They obviously had their places in hell. He wondered if his place was there too for the crimes he committed. His thoughts were interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Fitz?" he heard.

"Over here." The voice said. Again.

He shielded his eyes from the bright sun. When it parted, he finally saw who was calling to him.

"James?"

Before him was a man with dark spiked hair . He was wearing a white sweater with white slacks. Fitz recognized him mostly for the black rimmed glasses he wore and the sympathetic look on his face.

Fitz walked over and immediately hugged the man. James was over come with emotion and his grasp of the President was overpowering. It was almost as if he didn't want to let go. Sensing why he might want to hang on to him, he forced himself a way from the man.

"It is so great to see you . I mean, not this way, but it is still great to see you." James exclaimed with a smile.

"Well I didn't plan this, it just sort of happened." Fitz said with his head down.

" I didn't plan to get shot either. But I started snooping around like I was Woodward and Bernstein and someone got wise. Next thing I know I am here looking down on a body that is laying in the street with Jake Ballard watching me die and saying that my baby is going to be taken care of. Which is all well and good, but did I mention that Jake Ballard was the one who shot me." James admitted.

"Jake Ballard!" Fitz exclaimed. "My friend, Jake.?"

"He is not a nice person. He has hurt someone who is very near and dear to you a few times. He put Olivia in the hospital and another time he choked her and she couldn't breathe. He is not the person that you think he is." James was very careful about what he said to the man. He knew that he was going back to earth. He took a breath when he said it. "And he was the one who went with Olivia when she disappeared after the election." This cut him to the quick.

"I can't believe that Jake would do this to me. Doesn't he know what she means to me?" he put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"Obviously Jake just cares about Jake." James said sarcastically. "Typical man. "

He was anxious to hear about the ones he had left behind. "So how is Cyrus and my little angel Ella? I miss them everyday.

"I think Cyrus is still hurting. He is still wearing his wedding ring. He has buried himself in work to take the pain of losing you away. I worry about him because you should grieve, not try to bury yourself. Ella has grown so much and she is so smart. She is going to be a beautiful , intelligent young woman someday and with Cyrus guiding her, she will be able to take over the world." Fitz was indeed proud of his own little goddaughter.

"I hope he doesn't do something foolish. I know he has a good heart, but it can get clouded sometimes. " James admitted."How are you and Olivia?"

Fitz shook his unkempt hair, "Don't ask.." he muttered.

"I certainly hope this doesn't mean that you are staying with the Wicked Witch of the West Wing." James sneered.

"You wouldn't even recognize her. She strolls the halls of the White House in dirty clothes and uggs. She drinks constantly and eats potato chips and fried chicken. It as if the day she lost her little boy, she lost everything . She feels bad for the way she treated him and she can't even face the day. I would give anything to have back the old bitch Mellie and her calculating and scheming ways. At least then I would know how to deal with her. I don't know how to deal with this one. "

"I do know this. That woman loves you." James smiled.

"Mellie?" Fitz didn't know what he meant.

"No Olivia. She has stuck by you when you have ended it. She wouldn't leave your side and came back to the white house when you were shot. I could tell at Ella's christening how sad she was. She tried to hide it , but I could tell. She would look over at you when the priest was blessing Ella, I told Cyrus later that maybe we had made a mistake. He said that you guys would patch things up. Did you guys get a chance to talk after the christening?"

Fitz had a sly look on his face when James talked about the christening. "Yeah, we ran into each other." The statement was comical since he had fond memories of that night. He had practically watched her walk out of the party , followed her down the hall and then he attacked her in some utility closet. He then told her how he would no longer be accountable when he was controlled by his erections. He had succeeded to break her heart again.

Once again, James put his arm around Fitz. "When you were on the Trail. We both found love. We both found someone that we could share our lives with. I can't be with Cyrus anymore, but it is not too late for you. When you get back to earth, tell her." James couldn't stress this enough.

"Tell her?" Fitz asked.

"Tell her you love her. And if she brushes it away, tell her again. Promise her the moon but this time don't just talk about it. Do it. Call a lawyer, get that divorce, but don't tell her. Instead go see a therapist. See why you are the way you are. Find out how to make yourself a better man. Then when you are ready , ask her out. Take her some flowers and go to a restaurant. Have a date like normal people do. Then maybe go for a stroll on the mall, kiss by the Lincoln Memorial, just go for a walk and hold hands, that will tell her that you truly care for her. Then when you are both ready, you can head for that house in Vermont. " James knew it was important for him to tell how he could repair the damage in his life.

"We need a little bit of normal, we have had a lifetime of drama." Fitz said thoughtfully. Suddenly the clouds were parting , and Fitz was seeing the room where he was laying again. The voices in the peaceful place were getting softer and softer. He could still see James , but even he was getting further and further away.

"Tell Ella I love her and tell my Cyrus I will always love him" James took out a hankie and wiped his eyes.

"MR PRESIDENT!" the doctor exclaimed. Fitz opened his eyes and then he saw where he was. He was in a special bedroom in the Residence. It was made up to be like a hospital room with monitors and ivs. He looked down at his arm and the hose that went in his veins. An oxygen hose was lodged in his nose. The sleep clothes were gone, he was in a hospital gown. The whole scene reminded him of when he was shot on his birthday.

"Thank God!" Mellie exclaimed as she bent down to kiss him. It was a new Mellie. She was wearing a purple Michael Kors dress with pearls. Her hair was done and she had make up on. She had looked like herself again.

"Daddy!" Karen bent down to hug him and then she laid her head on his chest. He took his hand and stroked her hair.

"Welcome back Sir." Abby smiled as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Am I in the hospital ?" Fitz wondered.

"Couldn't have that Sir. No that would just about finished you off. Instead we brought in a doctor and some equiptment. Andrew has effectively been running things with my help and Reds. No one has been the wiser and the press has been told nothing of this." Cyrus said. "But I am sure glad you are back." He smiled

He watched everyone standing around his bed. Then he looked around and he couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly he listened, and heard the familiar echo of Jimmy Choos on the marble floors. He knew who it was.

"I'm sorry." She said as she threw her arms around him. "I just needed some time away."

Fitz knew what he had to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia had his head in her hands. Tears came from her eyes as she thought about what happened. She wished that she would have known about how bad things were. She had an attack of remorse for thinking of herself. He needed her.

"I would like to talk to Olivia, alone." Fitz said as he pulled the oxygen hose from his nose.

"But Sir, is that a good idea ? You need to rest ." Cyrus asked.

"Olivia and I need the room! I may be in this hospital bed, but I am still the President!" he bellowed. "Have I made myself clear?"

Abby had a scared look on her face as she pushed the other people from the room. If there is something that she had learned in the short time of working as Press Secretary is that you don't argue with Fitz Grant.

He then turned to Mellie and added. "Don't disappear Mellie, you are next!" Mellie wondered what he could mean.

Olivia was nervous . This was the first time that she had been with Fitz after she had left. She was still wondering how things were going to play with Jake. She really didn't know what Fitz wanted. He got up from the bed and pulled the chair over. He was careful as he pulled his IV machine with him.

"Sit, Olivia. I won't bite." He commanded

"Why did you leave me? Did you miss me at all?"

Olivia was very careful about her answer.

"I left because I am poison. I left because if it wasn't for my mother , your son wouldn't have died. I left because I am the scandal and I was tired of the games that we play . I left because I wanted normal , I wanted a man who I didn't hide from the shadows. A man who I could go with on dates, not meet in secret in the middle of night with the Secret Service. "

Fitz thought about her answer. She was right . She deserved , actually they both deserved a fresh start. That is something he was going to work on. He wanted to just break down and tell her how much he wanted to give her the world , but he couldn't do that . He thought about the advice that James, Jerry, and his mother gave him. No he had to do this in his own time.

"I'm sorry, Livvy. I am sorry that I complicated your life. I am sorry that I fell in love with you. I am sorry that in our relationship , things couldn't be simple. I am sorry I am married and I am sorry I am the President of the United States. There are a hell of a lot of sorry's between us. Maybe we need to take a break."

The words floored Olivia. Did he say what she thought he said?

"A break?" Olivia got up from the chair.

"Sit down Olivia." Fitz commanded softly.

She obeyed and gave him a surprised look

"I said a break. Not break up. Obviously both of us need fixing. I mean you take off to god knows where with god knows who. I try to kill myself. Neither of us are ready to enter into a sane relationship. We owe it to each other if we still want to make this work. I would like to know , do you still love me?" Fitz asked earnestly

Olivia sat quietly then answered "Of course I do."

"That's all I wanted to know." He smiled. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to find yourself a therapist. I am sure with the loving parents you had they have done their share of damage. I know between my dad and my loving wife, they have ruined me. " he took her hand. "Let's fix Olivia and Fitzgerald before we try to be together. Can you do that for me , Livvy?"

"I'll try." Olivia said earnestly.

"We can do this , but we really should not see each other for a while. " Fitz admitted. "I know it will be hard. But if what I am planning happens, it will be better in the long run. Do you still have that contingency plan when I was going to leave Mellie?"

"I guess." Olivia answered.

"Find it. I might need it." Fitz saw that Olivia was confused . "Come here." He said as he patted a place on the bed. "It is all going to be alright." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Olivia." She picked up her purse and left the room. She kept looking back at him. A tear came to her eye.

"Tell Abby to come in next." He asked her Within a few moments, Abby entered the room with a notebook in her hand. "Yes, President Grant." She answered obediently.

"Close the door." He said.

"Now I realize that you and Olivia are friends, but I want to make it perfectly clear that what we discuss is just between us. I don't want you to discuss it with her. For the time being, Miss Pope and I are discontinuing communication. It is for her own good." Fitz continued.

"I want you to do two things for me. First I want to find me a list of therapists, these have to best in their field and they also have to be willing to sign a disclosure statement. I don't want some quack who wants to sell my secrets to the press. It's time for me to get some answers."

Abby wrote down the notation in her notebook .

"Next , I want you to find a lawyer for me. I have been putting it off and putting it off , but its time. I will be discussing it with the First Lady. I don't want to say anything else until we have talked about it. If all goes as planned, I will be filing for divorce." Fitz admitted

Abby dropped her pad when he said divorce. She was trying to be the cool and savvy professional. After all , she had become almost like an assistant to Fitz , even more than Lauren. She knew that Olivia had been waiting for this. She had a feeling that this would be his endgame.

"Abby, I know what you are thinking. I am doing this for me, for the country, and my children. I am not doing this for her. Please if you value me as a friend, you won't tell her. " Fitz said sincerely.

"Yes, sir."Abby sighed.

"Now could you send in the First Lady." Fitz said as Abby left. He knew this is where the battle would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gladiators! Happy Scandal Eve as we go full force toward the end of the year and winter finale. We have been told to expect the rocket ride of our lives and a return of Momma Pope. I am just going to wait and see what happens and remind myself it is just a tv show. Yeah right! But the finale should be pretty good because the director is one Anthony Howard Goldwyn aka POTUS. So our fan fics will be the filling we need until our show returns… one of my favorite authors just recently returned and wanted to welcome her back KikiNickMc and urge you to read her two stories On Stage and the sequel Family First. If you are in love with this couple , they are great stories. As for my stories, they are far from done and "America's Hero " should be getting an update by weekend.

Abby entered the hallway and saw Mellie looking nervously at the floor. She was seated on the davenport between Andrew and Cyrus. Holding her notes, she took a breath and walked over to the First Lady. With an official tone of voice, she announced to Mellie

"Ma'am , your husband wants to see you now."

They had all seen the condition that Olivia was in when she left the room. Wiping her eyes, she put the tissue in her Prada bag to hide her feelings. She couldn't see that her heart was breaking, she had to be the gladiator they all knew. She couldn't let him do this again. She had to be strong, he was going to do something . He told her it wasn't over. Mellie sighed and pulled her skirt down and then she walked to the doorway of the makeshift hospital room.

As she entered the room, she noticed her husband standing by the window and looking out. He was oblivious to her watching him and the fact that his butt was hanging out of the hospital gown. She had to admit, he did have one nice ass. Fitz was lost in his own thoughts until he heard her voice.

"Fitzgerald , you need to rest. The doctor said that you have to take it easy because your body has to recuperate . You have gone through a lot and there is no need to stress yourself out get back into bed." She pulled down the sheets of the hospital bed and patted it with her hand.

"Sit down Mellie." He said forcefully. Slowly he walked away from the window , pulling his IV back to bed. "We need to talk."

Mellie sat down on the chair as he got back in bed and sat on the edge. Taking his hands , he ran it through his hair and then began to speak. Mellie quietly folded her hands and then looked attentively at Fitz.

"I've been thinking." He started ."It's time to start over. There has been just too much water under the bridge . We both need to begin again."

Mellie nodded."I agree , I admit I have been a little bit out of it lately,but now I am back. It 's time we both get back to our jobs. We both have been through a lot. Now we need to lean on each other for strength, that's how we'll get through this."

Fitz knew it was going to be hard. But he also knew that for his healing , he had to do this. She was dead to him and he knew where his future was. For years, he had kept making her a promise that he would end his marriage and then through a twist a fate, postponed it once again. Fitz had decided that nothing would prevent it this time. He had to get on with his life and they both deserved to be happy.

"This is the way its going to go . You and I are going on national television day after tomorrow . We will say to the American people that despite counseling and prayer, we have mutually decided to end our marriage."

Mellie couldn't believe her ears. She got up from the chair screaming, "I would like to know why is it every time you cheat death, you get like this. You were like this when you were shot."

Standing up , he walked right over to her and got in her face. "Because we're fat lady has sung. " he said in his low severe voice.

Mellie took his hands and gave her most sympathetic look. That always seemed to work for her. Looking into his eyes, she begged "We can make it work. Others have done it , so can we. We will only have to stay married until your term is over. When you leave the Presidency , I will give you your divorce so you can go off and live happily ever after with Olivia.I realize that things haven't been so good between us. We deserve another owe it to our children , we owe it to Jerry's memory."

At that point Fitz pulled away from her. How dare she use their children to manipulate him? But then again , that was Mellie. He stood looking at her with disgust , not knowing what to say after that.

"Fitz?" she said nervously.

"That is why I am doing this. I am doing this for our children. I am doing this for Karen and I'm doing this for Teddy. They deserve to have two parents that aren't at each other's throats. Teddy deserves to be raised as normal as he can in the royal prison system." He stopped himself and then looked down , "Mostly, I am doing this for me."

Mellie started to get angry. She had an idea who might be behind this whole divorce thing. "I know damn well who you are doing this for. You are doing this for that whore who abandoned you and took off to God knows where with God knows who." She seethed.

He had about had enough. She had gone too far. " I told you before , to stop calling her that. I love that woman and I don't appreciate you making comments like that . "

Mellie had enough as well. "I refuse to stand here and listen to the ramblings of a mad man." She picked up her bag and began to walk towards the door.

Fitz grasped the IV pole to brace himself and then he commanded "Sit down and shut up !" she obediently returned to her chair.

He took a breath to calm himself down and then sat back down on the bed. "It is time for me to get my life back. I have spent my life catering to people and letting them control me. I stop being a puppet right now. I need to go back . I need to find out who Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third is . I need to find him again. I am going to be alone for a while. I will still be President , but I won't have any attatchments. I think this is for the best for the country and all concerned. " Fitz explained calmly.

"And If I don't agree to this?" Mellie just had to push it.

Fitz knew he had her. He had Olivia and her team put together a file on her activities for just such an event. He always knew he was going to divorce her, there was no doubt about that. Even if he wasn't talking to her, he could always get Abby to get the file.

"Oh you will, you forget I know about all your little tricks . I remember how you lied during the campaign about miscarrying . I remember finding out that you induced labor and threatened our baby's life. And let's not forget about election tampering or forging my name after I was shot."

"I did that for the good of the country. The last thing they needed was that Right Wing half wit." Mellie defended.

"You did it for yourself and no one else. Like you do everything. No my dear, between me and my attorney there is enough on you that won't even get you elected dog catcher." Fitz threatened.

Mellie looked even more nervous than before. He wasn't bluffing this time. There would be no Olivia to save her hide or preserve his image. It was obvious that something had happened while Fitz was "dead" .He claimed that he wanted to do this for himself and he was tired of everyone controlling him. He did know everything basically and Defiance would seal her fate. It meant she could possibly end up in prison. She couldn't have that . Nervously , she pulled at the pearls around her neck and then twirled her fingers in one of her dark curls.

He knew this would be hard , but it was almost over. He took her right hand in his and then softly said."Mellie , I will be fair. I am not going to screw you over or destroy you. You will be compensated for the years we were together. You'll get the townhouse in Manhattan,the ski lodge in Park City, and the condo in Chicago. I will endorse you for whatever office you want. I will take over the ranch in Santa Barbara and the condo in LA. We can make arrangements for the kids. Karen is old enough to decide where she wants to go , but Teddy will be staying with me."

"And what makes you think that you are such a good father?" she smugly said.

"Because I at least spend time with him. Unless you need him for a photo op , you can't stand to be with him for more than a few minutes. Between Cyrus and me, we will be raising our children as two single fathers and then Ella and Teddy can hang out together. "

Mellie dropped her head and then started for the door. She knew she was defeated . There was no amount of begging or pleading that she could do. He had his mind made up. This was it. All she could do was look toward the future , a future that didn't include being First Lady anymore.

With a soft voice she said "When would you want me out?"

Straightening up , Fitz said "I realize that you have been through a lot and this is going to be a difficult transistion. For the time being, you can move into Blair House . Eventually though, I imagine you will be moving back to California or wherever you have to establish residence for public office. If you want to start up things with Andrew, I won't stand in your way.I only want you to find the happiness you deserve."

He came over to her and sweetly kissed her on the cheek. "I need to see Cyrus, now" She wiped her eyes and then left silently.

With a perplexing look, she walked over to the couch where Cyrus was seated.

"It's over. He wants to announce it to the nation in two days. He wants us to get a divorce." Mellie couldn't believe she was saying those words. "And this time there is no Olivia Pope to clean up the mess."

Cyrus was speechless for exactly ten seconds and then he exploded. "He has threatened divorce before. I would account it to the stress he's been under. I wouldn't even worry about it , Mellie." He took her hand.

"No , he's serious. He wants to talk to you." Mellie said . Andrew took her hand and then wrapped his arms around her to pull her onto the couch."It's going to be alright." Mellie melted into his arms and began to sob

Cyrus burst through the door "Sir! I realize that you haven't been yourself." He had to change his mind.

"It's not going to work this time. I'm getting this divorce. Enough is enough. We go public in two days. We will need to issue a press statement and call a press conference. Get ahold of Leo Bergen , we are going to need someone with as much power as Olivia." Fitz ordered.

"But sir, I thought that you and Olivia." Cyrus was unclear of the current status of her and Fitz's relationship.

"I need some distance from her ." he said looking out the window. The truth be known, he didn't know if he could make it without her. Right now, he had to work on himself and becoming the kind of man she would want. It would be worth it in the end.

Olivia sat on her couch and took a gulp of her wine. She was wrapped in the ever present cashmere sweater and held the glass in her hands. Looking over , she saw the photo. It reminded her of happier times. Any casual observer would see that the campaign manager was sitting next to the candidate and discussing strategy. She could read into it deeper. The longing looks and him touching her leg as they talked. Both were wearing white shirts, and she had her long hair tied into a pony tail. So much had happened since then.

But he was right. She did need work. She didn't know how to love and accept love. How could she keep running from the only person who ever understood her. Her real best friend. Jake was only a sexual surrogate for the passion they experienced. For all the times Fitz bailed or ended it, they always ended up back together. Something kept her from believing that she deserved to be loved that deeply and passionately. She needed to find out why.

"Shel, hi it's Olivia Pope from school. I saw that you have a practice in DC. I would like to make an appointment if that's alright. " she took down the time. "Four o clock, yes, that 's fine. See you then." Hanging up her phone, she was proud of herself. Maybe there was hope for them yet,


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, gladiators here is another update with one for "America's Hero " soon to follow. Well we head into the Winter Finale with all the twisty turns of one SR and her plot twists. My hope is that my favorite couple will make it through this trial too. I have heard that Liv might not make it but if she is hurt, let her be comforted by the only man who truly loves her… FTG111

The office was nicely decorated. Pastel ocean paintings covered the teal walls. The shelves were made of white wicker and filled with driftwood and shells. It was enough to give the patient a feeling of calm and serenity. Dr. Michelle Gray's desk was splattered with frames with pictures of her children, her husband, and their sheepdog, Sam. It gave Olivia a good feeling that she had been meeting with someone who seemed to have everything she deserved. A husband , children, and a dog ? What could be simpler than that? It seemed to be a lot better than secret meetings, the Secret Service, and a father who murders people.

Sitting on the beige couch, she clutched her Starbucks Chai Tea and began her session. Michele had on her red Michael Kors glasses and proceeded to write on her Vera Bradley notebook. Olivia had to admit , she had style.

"I don't think I know how to love." She started.

"And why is that ?" Michele asked curiously.

"I think it started with the lack of it from my parents. I thought until recently that my mother died in a plane crash. Well actually it wasn't a crash, the plane was shot down. From the age of 12, my father distanced himself from me. He sent me to posh boarding schools and taught me to be the best. I was never good enough for Eli Pope. Because of my love issues , I would seek the approval of older men. Men with power. I went through men like tissue paper, that is until recently. "

"What changed Olivia?" Michele scribbled furiously.

Olivia thought carefully about her answer. She knew about patient/doctor confidentiality. But when she said that one name would all the rules go out the window? Would this woman tell someone that she was treating the mistress of the President of the United States? No , this is what he wanted her to do for them. She paused for a sip from her Starbucks.

"Well , there is this one man…."

He took a sip from the glass on the night table and then looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on his session. That was one thing he could count on, someone always around , whether it was Secret Service or his wife eavesdropping. The doctor was a fellow Harvard grad who had come highly recommended. He had written several books and was currently treating several well versed members of Congress. Dr Harvey Beckett was a well educated psychologist but hardly a slave to fashion. He sat with his legs crossed in the chair wearing an oversized sweater and baggy pants.

"I need to feel in control of my life. Now I realize that statement might sound funny coming from someone who is described as one of the most powerful men in the world., but it is the gods honest truth. I have this tendency to let people control me and I have to stop it. The ones who have tried controlled me the most are my late father, my Chief of Staff, and my soon to be ex wife." Fitz said thoughtfully.

Pushing up the wire rimmed glasses onto his nose , Dr Beckett was surprised from this revelation .

"Soon to be ex wife?"

"Believe me its been a long time coming. Our marriage has been dead for years. Both of us have someone and the marriage only is for the optics of the office. We didn't even have a real relationship . It was a fix up by my controlling father for the good of my political career. Maybe at the beginning there might have been love, but its gone now. " Fitz painfully admitted.

"Has there ever been love in your life ?" the doctor asked candidly.

Fitz got that thoughtful look in his grey eyes. He almost had a wistful look as he recalled the few times he was truly around someone who cared about him.

"Well, there was my mother who died of cancer when I was young. " At that point, a true smile crossed his face as he envisioned the woman of his dreams. "And there is someone else. She has been a part of my life for about six years. We met when I first ran for President. She is my equal in every way and we breath in sync . She is brilliant , focused, and absolutely gorgeous. " At that point , Fitz got a serious look on his face. "She makes me a better man and believes in me when others didn't"

Dr Beckett had sensed there was another woman in the mix. Looking at his file, he did recall reading articles mentioning a few names. Amanda Tanner, Janine Locke, and Olivia Pope. "Does this woman have a name?"

Putting his hands through his hair, he sighed and then looked out the window. "Her name is Olivia." He said softly.

"So this man built you a house? Has offered to divorce his wife for you? It is obvious that he cares for you deeply. If that is the case, why did you leave with another man?"

Olivia didn't know what to say at this point. She was actually thinking about why did she leave with Jake. She had used all sorts of excuses like she was the scandal and she couldn't be with him because her mother killed his son. Come to think of it, things had gotten out of control. That's why she thought she had gotten on that plane. Perhaps it was because she truly was afraid of being happy and thought she didn't deserve to be. Maybe it was because of the many bad people she had helped to cover their tracks. Maybe it was the fact that she had a lover who was married and had children. For whatever reason , Olivia started to ponder the decision she made and the reason she came back. She had a tendency to bail. She did that when Billy Chambers threatened to have the sex tape come out . Instead of admitting their affair, she talked Mellie into having another child to save his Presidency. Once again, she bailed.

"Here is what I want you to do for your homework. I want you to think about this man and your relationship. I want you to go over the good and the bad . We'll talk about it in our next session."

Michele said as she closed her book.

Olivia got up and shook her hand. She had a lot of work to do. Six years of late night phone calls, unexpected trips , unscheduled midnight booty calls with the Secret Service, plus their moments. Yes just like Scarlett O Hara , she would think about it tomorrow. Instead she would stop for her favorite take out and some wine to go with it. Lately, she had been indulging in the vino quite a bit. Taking the Chinese from the container, she poured herself a glass of wine. Olivia took a gulp and then held the remote to turn the channel. One of her drugs was the news channel. She reasoned that she watched it to keep up on clients, but she also would watch it when they weren't talking and would think how many people watching would see him. She was the woman who truly knew the man.

Tonight, the scene was the White House press room. The crowd was leaving and Olivia wondered why a press conference was called so late. She picked up her wine glass but when she heard the announcement , it dropped from her hand and shattered .

"Breaking news! Tonight President Grant and his wife of 20 years Melanie have announced that today they have filed for divorce in DC. They said in a press conference earlier that even though they have been in counseling , they have decided that their problems couldn't be resolved. The next scene was from the earlier press conference with Fitz at the podium and Mellie standing to the side.

"Despite counseling and prayers after the death of our son, we have decided to end our marriage." He said and then the room began buzzing with reporters.

The announcer continued as Olivia bent down to pick up the broken glass. "This is truly a historical moment. It is the first time that a standing President has gotten a divorce while in office. We will have to wait and see how this will affect the country and also there have been rumblings about Mrs Grant's running for office following her husband's term. This might cause some ramifications as well. Also to be considered are the Grant children, Karen age 14 and Teddy age 4."

Olivia stared at the images on the television. The images to the rest of the world were just images. But to Olivia Pope they were more than that. They were the pieces of her life. She just had to make sense of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all have been enjoying my Christmas story "Shades of the Past" . As promised, here is an update for another story. We need to give our fellow gladiators plenty of good old fashioned Olitz during hiatus . I don't know about you but I hope Shonda gives us an old fashioned rescue with Olivia being rescued by her prince or POTUS charming.

Olivia put a cd in her stereo. It may have been ancient, but she was feeling in a soulful mood . She managed to find one of her favorite wine glasses and pour her red. She pulled open her cabinet and found some long stemmed candles. Michele had told her to reflect back on her relationship with Fitz. Parts of it were shear passion, others were pain. How do you analyze something that started out being so wrong , yet it became so right?

"He fills me up , he gives me love

More love than I've ever seen

He's all I've got

He's all I 've got in this world

But he's all the man I need

He was just a man. He was fifteen years her senior. There was a difference though. She would take a sip with each memory she had of him. She had allowed herself to let the tears roll down her face. Tears for all the times he had told her they were done. She realized that she had made a mistake leaving with Jake. He had been the one she hurt.

It was an impossible situation. He was as unavailable as a man could be. He was the leader of the free world and married. But yet, she missed his touch. She also missed the fact that a man could use his mouth to drive her to insanity. The same mouth that ordered bomb strikes could bring her to paradise.

She started to clear her mind and recall the first time they saw each other. Staffers were pitching ideas . But there was one undeniable fact, he was losing. He needed to win these states to win the nomination.

She had just entered the room. He just commanded it, with his charisma and good looks. He wasn't dressed like the leader he was trying to become. He had a blue shirt and khaki slacks, looking more like the common man.

"Well there is no way to sugar coat it, we got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night. "

He just seemed to want to lead them. They had looked at him as their savior almost. Many had given their all because they believed in him. Olivia was merely there because her friend, had asked her to help the governor. Cyrus was a believer too. Their belief took them all the way to the White House. But she knew to get him there, some things had to happen. She had to tell the truth.

"The problem is your marriage. It doesn't look like you screw your wife." Gasps rose from the room as this black woman made a statement. Olivia elaborated how important the marriage issue was to politics and how he needed to have his wife there to win.

"And you are?" he said Olivia , Olivia Pope." She answered.

From that moment on, her life changed. Whether he was dealing with his non existent marriage or his father, she was the one he turned to . He could trust her and valued everything she said. Their moments started small , she would shake her head at his choice of ties and then rip them off of staffers and put them on him. Her petite frame would lean against his tall one. She would stand behind the scenes and watch this extraordinary man win the hearts of America.

She took out a pad and paper and made two columns. In one column she put the words passionate, smart, and funny. Next she wrote in the next column demanding, spoiled, and married. Looking down at the last word , she added a question mark.

Why hadn't he called her? It was only what she was waiting for. They had tried twice before to end the marriage and she was the one who stopped it. Now it was obvious that he was moving on . She had wondered if he did it for her or he had finally given up on them. Was their someone he had in mind ?

She went to her Prada bag and dug out her phone. It wasn't her business phone. It was the burner that went directly to the Oval Office. She had tried to fight it. Now she was dialing the number permanently put in the phone .

He looked at the number and debated whether he would answer it. Finally , he pushed the button and answered.

"Hi"

She heard that voice and it brought her back to life. A smile crossed her lips.

"Hi"

He put down the scotch and then reveled in her voice.

"I heard." Olivia commented. "How are you doing?"

"Well it's been rough. I will admit. The media seems to have been having a field day. Cyrus and Leo and have been taking care of things and so has Gabby." Fitz replied.

"You mean Abby?" Olivia corrected him. "She is a treasure , don't forget that "

"I won't . I miss you Livvy." He said with tears in his voice.

"You don't have to Fitzgerald. I am right here." She calmly said.

"Soon, but not yet. I told you we need a break. I have been learning a lot about myself . I realize that sometimes I can be unreasonable and selfish. I just feel like sometimes that I have so many people trying to control me that I have to be the one in control. That's why when I call you and you don't feel like talking say to me , its too late or just plain go to hell. Chances are I will get the point and not call you in the middle of the night. I realize one other thing." Fitz said.

"And what 's that ?" now Olivia was curious where this all was leading.

"We have never been on a date. We have snuck away, I have came over in the middle of the night, made love at Camp David, but never gone on a real date." Fitz held up the phone and grinned. "You have never had the Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 3 experience. How he courts a lady and spoils her."

"Well, up until a while ago . I do believe you had a wife." Livvy was being her playful self.

"That is no longer a problem."

"Well we had discussed a plan where you would ease me into the public as your girlfriend. I believe we had decided that you would date a few , age appropriate , women complete with press coverage of the dates. I can have a file put together and then Abby can bring it over." Olivia stated in her fixer mode as she took another sip.

"Well, when I went on my journey, I realized something. I realized that when Jerry died that life is too short to not have the experiences we want. I can go out with a bunch of stuffy old women or go out with you , my soulmate. The hell with optics , I have worried about them too much. It's time for me to have some fun. "

Olivia straightened up because she realized what was happening. He was going to do something he should have done about five years ago.

"Miss Pope, would you go out with me? Maybe starting with dinner?"

Olivia just started giggling .

"Is something funny?" Fitz asked confused

"No I was just thinking that we have seen each other naked numerous times. And now , you are acting like some kid asking a girl to the prom. It is kind of hiliarious." Then she busted out into laughter. Boy did it feel good to laugh and smile again.

"Well please excuse me, it has been a while since I had asked out a girl. At least , twenty years. " Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia started to laugh again and then on the other end so did Fitz.

"Yes, Mr Grant, I will go out with you." Olivia said semi seriously

"And if I play my cards right, will I get to second?" Fitz teased.

"If you are really nice, you might even get to go all the way to home." Olivia teased.

"Be ready at seven, I will be there to pick you up . But be dressed nice. I plan to impress the hell out of you .Be prepared because you are getting the full Grant experience . You ain't seen nothing yet lady." He was grinning from ear to ear .

"Good night, Mr President, I mean Fitz" Olivia hung up her phone.

He got up from his desk , still with the phone in his hand. Then he did an air pump in the air and yelled. "Yeah baby!"

He had asked her out and she had said yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Thanksgiving gladiators! Unfortunately there is no Scandal tonight. We can only imagine what Huck would do with a turkey and what does Fitz have to be grateful for this Thanksgiving? But I am grateful l for this great show and the friends I have met through it . I am also grateful for Shonda , we may not know what is in her mind for our favorites , but we know ultimately we will probably get them to Vermont. Also I am grateful for the talent we enjoy each week..for Kerry, Jeff, Scott, Katie, Darby, Guillaume, Bellamy, Joe, Jon, and of course for Tony!

Olivia stood outside of the day spa. Bags in her hands , she slowly strolled into the building. Earlier, she had let Quinn and Huck know she was taking a personal day. Chanel sunglasses covered her eyes as she entered the lobby. Lord knows she deserved this, and if the evening would end how she think it would , she wanted to be prepared.

"Olivia darling!" the effeminate owner wrapped his arms around her body and gave her squeeze. "Always a pleasure, sweetie."

"Maurice, darling, I need the works." Olivia said.

"What is it some big state dinner? Date with a fabulous man?" Maurice squealed.

"He is something special." Olivia grinned.

"Right this way to fierce , Miss Pope." Maurice held open the door and led her into a changing room. Olivia walked out in a pink robe and then was given a glass of red wine. This was going to be a wonderful day and a night to remember.

Olivia climbed up onto the table and sipped as the attendant readied the wax . It would be like taking a bandage off, but she could just imagine where he could take with her with his mouth. It would be so worth it. She put her legs in the stirrups and the attendant slapped the wax on and then put on the paper. In one swift move, she felt the paper rip . It actually felt a lot colder down there when they were done. Olivia grinned as she jumped down.

All of the tension in her body was being pushed out with every move of the male masseur. She wondered if Fitz could make the same magic on her tense body. He could relax her by making love to him. Sometimes , she could just close her eyes and picture him bringing the stress releasing massages to her petite body. Finally, she allowed the aestician to exfoliate her body with a special formula exclusively to Maurice's spa. Lastly, she had her curls ironed and put in an upsweep. The crowning touch was a headband she had purchased with diamonds and pearls twirled together.

She had said earlier that she felt like a girl going to the prom. With the shopping and pampering , that is exactly how she felt . It was a new beginning for them. It was time to sweep everything else under the rug and start again. Michelle and her had discussed this event. She was to have no expectations, it was just two people having fun and eating dinner. He was not her former boss or lover, he was a guy she might see having a future with. If that was the case, then why was she going with the expectation of them going to bed together that night?

In the middle of DuPont Circle, she got a text on her phone. "Looking forward to tonight." Now, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

After a relaxing lunch, Olivia threw the bags on the bed and began to search for a dress. She pulled each hangar forward and examined each dress . He had said to dress to impress, so any of her little work outfits wouldn't do. Then she looked at the gowns, McQueen, Kors, Prada, and came upon the JeanFares one. She had originally bought it for his fiftieth birthday gala, sadly he never got a chance to see it . With her memories of that night, she only had recollections of her wearing it in the ER as she waited to hear news about him. Maybe this was the dress , would be the one. Holding it up to her, she made a final decision.

He had gotten into the limo with a dozen red roses and a lot of butterflies. Resting them on his lap, he had poured himself a scotch for courage. He took one swallow and then disposed of it. He could do this. He didn't need it .

Olivia surveyed herself in the mirror. The headband set off the gown perfectly. She had finished her makeup and put an extra coat of sealant on her lips. Her nails were the perfect shade of peach, setting off the promise ring on her index finger. She put a choker necklace around her neck and two diamond studs in her ears. The curls framed her face and in the gown she looked like a Grecian goddess. At that point, she heard a knock at the door. Stepping into her Manolos, she quickly went to the door to answer it.

"Coming." She sang out , trying to run in her heels. She caught herself on the couch before she tripped. Gaining her composure, she continued to the door. She opened it and her mouth dropped.

"Hello Olivia." He said with the coolest, calmest baritone voice. Olivia had to admit she could just lay down and die after hearing that voice. He always had the most seductive voice. In his hands, were a dozen red roses. She just seemed to stare at this man at her door. He just radiated perfection with his curls slicked back , his hair had clearly been freshly cut and she could get lost in the cologne he was wearing. A cashmere scarf was around his neck and he was wearing a tailored Tom Ford tuxedo jacket with a black bow tie . He easily looked like he was ready to walk the red carpet.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" Fitz asked. Olivia was brought out of her reverie and took his arm and led him in. His SSA agents stood in the hallway.

"You said I was getting the treatment. I had no idea." Olivia commented.

"Oh I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve tonight. " Fitz said confidently. "But I think we should start the evening off with a toast."

Olivia took that as a cue and went to her bar . She poured his favorite scotch and herself a glass of her most expensive red. Returning to Fitz, he was now comfortably seated on her couch. The roses sat on the coffee table.

"I'll take those." Olivia picked them up and found a Waterford vase to put them in. Carrying the glasses, she went back to the couch and handed Fitz his drink.

"To a memorable first date." Fitz said as they clinked glasses.

He eyed her as he took a sip of his scotch. She did the same as she sipped her wine. Each one wondered how the other one was going to proceed. This was a new territory. They usually couldn't stop talking to each other but now they were giving each other the silent treatment. Each time one of them was going to open their mouth, the other one would clear their throat . It resulted in two people just staring at each other and drinking .

Olivia took that cue and grabbed his tumbler to fill it again. He just sat on the couch and drummed his fingers on his pants. She handed him another glass and he started to drink again. After seeing her drink her wine, he pounded his glass on the table.

"This is bull shit! We are acting like we are on a fucking blind date." Fitz yelled. "Now I know we are both nervous wrecks but let's also remember that we are friends above all. We can't let all this pressure ruin a relaxing evening. I mean you are as gorgeous as ever in that dress and I am wearing this to impress the hell out of you. "

"You're right we are acting like idiots. I mean we both know each others bodies better than anyone else does. We have been through so much. We are far from strangers." Olivia commented.

"I just wanted to make a good impression. Like I said, I haven't done this for a long time. I mean Mellie and I were fixed up and before that I had my young looks and charm. Now I am not so young and I wanted this sexy woman to be impressed. " he smiled as he put his arms around her.

Olivia grinned. "Well this woman is plenty impressed with you. I meant to tell you I consider men with power an aphrodisiac ." she pushed her manicured fingers through his hair. "I think the President of the United States stands a real good chance of getting to home base." Her arms now enveloped his neck and she started to move her lips to his. He opened his mouth and she put her tongue in his as well.

Snapping from her spell, Fitz took a glance at his watch. "Oh shit!" he cussed. "We have reservations."

Brushing her lips with her fingers, "I guess we are going to have to resume this later. " Olivia said.

"You can count on it." Fitz said as he grabbed her cape from the couch. "After you, Miss Pope."

With Hal and Tom following behind, the couple walked to the limo. Fitz had his arm around Olivia' s shoulders . As the car pulled away, photographers snapped the couples pictures. Neither of them seemed to care. They were just two people enjoying each other and going on a date.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

The limo ride had to be the most pleasurable ride that Fitz had ever had. He had to keep looking over at her sitting beside him to convince himself it was real. His hand reached over to hold hers as the car drove through the streets of Washington. He wished with all his heart that he and Liv could be the couple that could be alone. But that wouldn't be possible , the motorcade behind of them made sure of that . The grip on her hand became tighter as he noticed the smile on her face.

"So this is a real date? " Fitz asked.

"No , a real date means that four cars aren't following you or that a restaurant doesn't have to be cleared before you can eat there." Olivia said laughing. "But I do like what you are doing right now. People do that on dates. They hold their dates hands." She gave him a coy look.

People stopped their cars and stared as the motorcade rode by. Seeing the Presidential flag, they knew who it was. Common people had to just stop and wonder what was going on in that limousine. At that moment , he was just a man out on a date with a woman who he hoped to win her heart. Pulling into the parking lot, they could see that they were not alone. There was a line of paparazzi waiting when they heard this was where the President was taking his first date after the divorce.

"Shit." Fitz cussed when he saw the photographers.

"No , we knew this was going to happen. This is why I am paid the big bucks. Let me handle this ,darling." Olivia climbed out first . "Good evening Ladies and gentleman, I would like to start out by saying that President Grant is requesting that you let him and myself have a private evening. In return, we will let you take a few shots but then you will have to leave. " Olivia had hoped this would be enough to satisfy the press. She was sure that tomorrow she would be front page news.

She motioned for Fitz to climb out with her. He popped out with his politician's smile and waving. "Isn't she a beauty, guys. Don't I know how to pick em.?" He laughed as the photographers snapped away. His hand rested on Liv's lower back and started to drift slowly down to her ass. Her face registered surprise as she felt him cup one of her cheeks. Always the trouper , she turned to the cameras and smiled.

"Thank you, a complete statement will be drafted of tonight's activities and given to you tomorrow at the morning briefing. " Olivia said before everyone wished the couple would have a nice evening.

Olivia just wanted them to leave. She knew this would be the way things were since she was dating such a high profile man. But part of her was relieved. They had their first coming out on a date. No more secrets and hiding in the shadows.

"Detailed list of activities? That should be interesting reading over their Starbucks in the morning. " Fitz had to make a smartass comment.

"Behave yourself, Mr President." Olivia playfully smacked his arm.

"You will have to be disciplined later, you do realize this Ms. Pope. ? There will be consequences for your actions." Fitz said teasingly.

First of all the detail of Secret Service , led by Tom and Hal came through Montmatre . They had emptied all of the diners from the restaurant before they arrived. The detail had to make sure that the place was secure for the President.

"All clear." Announced Hal.

The owner of the restaurant was beside himself when she heard that her place was where the President wanted to take his lady friend on a date. She was all smiles when she saw Fitz and extended her hand excitedly.

"Mr President, this is an indeed an honor." She smiled. "I have on only my best wait staff and chefs and I hope that they will meet to your satisfaction . " Maria Sello was a girl who had worked in restaurants in NY and LA as a sous chef. This place was her first effort at managing and it was a major coup getting high profile people into her restaurant. She had an idea that she would have high level government officials dine here, but she had no idea it would be someone like this.

Fitz led Olivia to her chair and pulled it out for her. Tom did the same for him. Perusing the wine list, he picked out a charming bottle of merlot. The steward brought it out and poured some in a glass and he handed it to Hal to try. He then nodded to the steward to pour some into his glass and he sipped the sample. With the nod, wine was poured and he smiled when she lifted her glass.

"Operation First Date, is a success. " he smiled. "You look incredible. Have I told you that?"

Olivia batted her lashes and then she took a sip.

"You know wine sir, I must say excellent bouquet and a crispness." She gave him a compliment and continued to drink her wine.

"I do come from the land of vineyards, so I would say I am not completely ignorant about wines. Growing up in California, I was taught how to select wines for a lady. Part of my job as governor of the state."

"I must say, good choice." Olivia said as the server came to the table and recited the specials. Fitz had chosen a simple rustic tomato soup for himself and for Olivia a salad with greens and a red wine vinaigrette. When they brought to the table, each of them offered the other one a bite of their dinner. These were starters before the real meal arrived. Fitz smiled when they brought his Pan Roasted Duck Breast swimming in a dried fig sauce. Olivia indulged her love of seafood with a Sauteed Salmon with trumpet mushrooms , chick pea garlic puree, and spinach. For dessert , there was no other choice but their award winning chocolate mousse. It was comical to see the President spoon feeding his date the dessert. Olivia noticed he had an evil glint in his eye. She knew of his love for chocolate , and he could actually picture the gooey dessert spread on her body.

"I think we would like an order of the mousse to go."Fitz said as he tried to keep a straight face. "Midnight snack."

"Of course." Maria smiled. "I'll have it packed for you ." She was so excited that her prize winning mousse was a favorite of the President's and ran to her phone to brag.

"I see that evil glint, Fitzgerald." Olivia scolded her date. She knew exactly what the rich dessert was for and who it would end up on. He looked at her and smirked. This is exactly what made them who they were. Everything was falling into place. Olivia and Fitz could finally relax and let the night take them wherever. She had wondered if he would follow his instincts and slow things down. The night might end up with just a good night kiss. She knew the way he was eyeing her that wasn't going to be the case. It was just a question of her place or his place.

"Oh I am just a man who is out with a beautiful lady. Nothing more." Fitz said innocently.

"I know better than that." Olivia said.

"Besides the date is not over yet." He grinned. "I told you that you were getting the full Fitzgerald Grant 111 Miss Pope, the night is young."

The two walked out hand and hand to an empty parking lot. The press had decided to honor the request and not stick around . Food had been packed up for the agents on duty and they entered the motorcade vehicles after they knew that the couple was safe in the Presidential hand rode up her skirt and under her dress. He fished around until he found the LaPerla underwear that she was wearing. Taking his finger, he pushed under them to her folds and just started pushing them. Olivia put her hand down to stop herself from his orgasm. She leaned back against the cushion with the Presidential seal and braced herself. She grit her teeth with every move he made.

"Oh God did I miss this." She swooned.

"I knew it , he didn't touch you in places I couldn't reach." He exclaimed. "Who's your master, controls you? Who does your pussy belong to? Not Jake Ballard is it?" the voice he used was so seductive and sinister sounding.

"It's yours , Fitz. I belong to you." She sighed with each movement. " I never stopped loving you." She turned to him and threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. Their tongues couldn't contain themselves as they wrapped around each other's mouths.

So caught up in each other, they didn't notice when the car came to a complete stop. "Ah here's our next stop." Fitz said. "I remember on Inaugural Night, I wanted to dance with you but didn't get to do it in public. I know we danced at state dinners, but not as long as I wanted to. Tonight I can dance with you all night and not have any one cut in. " He took her hand and led her into the building. It had an art deco façade , mild compared to the clubs of today. It probably saw its hey day in the time of g-men and soldiers. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling as the band played old standards. Seeing the conductor, Fitz left Olivia and walked up to see him. They shook hands and he smiled back at her. Throwing him a kiss, he took to the stage and Olivia and the agents mouths dropped. He gathered the mike cord and then paused as the band began the introduction.

"Another thing that you can do as the President. Ask the band leader if you can serenade your beautiful date." He held the mike and then closed his eyes and walked over to where Olivia was sitting. "I told you you were getting the whole treatment. " he started to croon

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You feel like heaven to touch

I want to hold you so much

At last love has arrived

And I thank God I 'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you.

Olivia couldn't believe this . He had just captured her heart once again. As he stood on the stage, he wasn't the President. He was this suave , sophisticated man who was dressed like he was right out of the era of the Rat Pack. As he sang the familiar Four Seasons hit, he put his heart and soul in it. The facial expressions told her this was not the first time he had done this. He had this clear, soulful voice that shook with emotion with every note. Looking into her eyes, he continued with a few tears in his voice.

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you makes me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that its real

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

He stopped to let the band vamp into the next chorus. The club may have been empty except for the band and some servers. But the man was singing like the place was packed. He put his whole heart and soul into the song as he belted out the next part. Olivia had to hold her chest when she realized that she had only seen some of his talents. There was so much more to learn about this man.

I love you baby and if its quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby,now that I 've found you stay

And let me love you baby, let me love you

As he ended the chorus, the band kept playing and he jumped down from the ancient stage and took Olivia's hand. Leading her to the dance floor, he placed his hands on her lower back and took her other hand . She laid her head on his chest and he whispered the words to the rest of the song in her ear. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heart beat with every word.

When the song ended, he said softly. "Let me love you , Olivia Pope. Let me earn you all over again. I know I have fucked up so bad so many times. But this is it. The endgame. Everything that has happened to us brings us to this point. I don't want things to slow down. We have wasted enough time. We both have a lot to learn about each other. But for tonight, let's just be in the moment."

The ride was too long in their opinion. Tom and Hal were quite familiar with the drill. They had to make sure that Olivia's lobby was clear and there were no prying eyes when the took the couple in through the doors. She fumbled in her small clutch for the keys and then pulled him inside the door.

Olivia threw him against the wall and began to kiss him. His mouth had ached for the tiny bites on his lips as they forced his mouth apart and she pushed her tongue against his. He bit at her like she was the food that he had craved for a lifetime. Her Hands managed to push their way through his curly hair and rest on his neck. Fumbling around, he tried to find the back of her dress so he could release her from it. She broke away briefly to unzip the dress and step out of it. She was indeed a sight in heels and a bra and panties, While she was doing this, he ripped the tie from his neck and unbuttoned the shirt. Olivia couldn't contain herself as he stood with his massive chest, rippling with abs and hair. Taking her nails, she pounced on his bare chest. It had been months since Olivia and Fitz had been this connected to each other. It was before the election when everything fell apart . The last time they had truly made love to each other was Vermont.

"I did miss you." Olivia sighed. "I missed you every day."

He gave her that distinguished look and paused for a minute. Swinging her legs over, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the bedroom. She squealed with delight as he threw her playfully onto the bed and her petite body actually bounced. She threw her legs around his neck and then began to feel him pushing into her. They were at last merging their bodies , and this time for good. No more Jake or Mellie, time had served its purpose.

"Make me yours Fitz, " she panted. "Claim me." She commanded.

Finally he made her climax. Every thing he had given her had tired her out. She finally collapsed and then fell asleep. He put his arm around her and let her head fall on his chest. It was the best sleep she had in months. He had to admit, tonight he wouldn't need scotch. He would get some rest and then they would deal with it in the morning.


End file.
